Red Dragon
by Kunsei
Summary: Kunsei, a young Commander, has a tortured past aboard the U.S.S Malinche. Now on the Enterprise, she is determined to prove her new reputation to the captain who treated her so badly, until everything goes wrong.


"Riker! Riker! Wake up!" Kunsei jumped onto the Commander's bed, bouncing on her knees, violently shaking the large lump under light blue sheets, "I say, wake up!" She stepped over the mound and poked a visible ear with a finger.

The shape moved, covering itself. Kunsei growled, "Wake up!" Placing her hands on a covered shoulder, and with a strong thrust, pushed the mound off the bed.

"Kunsei!" William Riker, the First Officer and Commander of the U.S.S Enterprise, stood up, half dressed, as he glared at the teenage girl.

"The Captain needs you, and your still in your underwear! Get up!"

"I'm up now!" Riker said, gazing at her, "What makes you think you can just push me off my bed?"

"I happen to be the same rank as you, _Riker_, and Picard himself ordered me to wake you up!" Kunsei sneered, still kneeling on Riker's bed, "Now get dressed!"

She stood up and adjusted her red and black Star Fleet uniform, watching Riker pull on his own, "Honestly, how did _you _become Commander at fifteen years old."

"By being alone in the universe and having no where else to go." Kunsei said, "Now come on!"

"Ah, Number One, you're awake." Picard turned to face Kunsei and Riker as they stepped onto the bridge.

"No thanks to your little ball of energy." Riker commented sarcastically, glancing at Kunsei as she took her place at one of two control panels at the front of the bridge.

Data, an android, sat at the other panel.

"This is a big day for Kunsei, she has every right to be antsy." Picard told Riker, quietly, as they sat down in their chairs a few feet behind them.

"How so?"

"We're about to rendezvous with the U.S.S Malinche." Picard said, looking at the girl, who was now standing behind Data, pointing out something on the controls.

"That was her old assignment. Why are we meeting with them? They disgraced her and the Federation by the way they treated her." Riker growled.

"Exactly, it's big for her, because she's going onboard with you to represent the Enterprise at a conference meeting. In the meantime, I'm going to the star-base to get our warp core fixed. It's a chance for her to quietly boast about her ranking." Picard smirked, and Kunsei turned to him, "The Malinche is approaching sir." Her eyes glittered in excitement.

Riker sighed, "This isn't a good idea. Commander or not, Captain Blaise was never happy to have a Draconian onboard. He, himself, was accused of working with the Romulans in the destruction of-"

"I know that Riker," Picard cut in, "But I think…I think she's ready."

The starship came into view and instantly, Kunsei's attention locked on the ship, her eyes glazed in anxiety.

Deanna Troi, the Enterprise's counselor, shifted in her seat, gazing at Kunsei, and Picard turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"Kunsei is giving off strong feelings. I can't sort them out."

Riker chuckled, "Probably I little bit of everything." _Including hatred and vengeance, _he thought quietly to himself.

It seemed like everyone stared at the Draconian, but she didn't take notice as the U.S.S Malinche slowed to a stop in front of the Enterprise.

Riker and Kunsei were energized onto the Malinche, and Captain Blaise greeted them, "Welcome to the Malinche Commanders." His gaze fell coldly on Kunsei.

She held her own gaze, her eyes flashing in temptation and Riker felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"If you will come with me, I'll be happy to show you where your quarters are while you're onboard." Blaise continued, and then turned to lead them.

Kunsei started to follow, but Riker grabbed her arm and hissed into her ear, "Don't even think about pulling anything. We're here as representatives of the Enterprise. I expect you to act accordingly."

"I'm not a Lieutenant anymore Riker. I'm here to prove myself, not to murder," Kunsei hissed back to him, before breaking free of his grip and stepping out to meet Blaise. Riker sighed, and soon followed as well.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing quarters, as you'll only be here for a few days." Blaise said, stopping in front of a door, "Do you two need anything?"

"No, we're fine." Kunsei said, surprisingly respectfully, nodding curtly to the Captain, "We'll see you tomorrow at 14:00 hours in time for the meeting."

"As I to you. Good night." And Blaise turned and walked off as Kunsei and Riker entered their quarters.

Two beds had been set up, one on each side of the room and Kunsei sat on the on farthest from the door, staring out the window.

"What are you playing at?" Riker asked after a few moments of silence, and the door had closed.

Kunsei turned her head to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"I know you hate Blaise. But you've been giving him respect since we got here."

"We've only been here for ten minutes at the most. I do hate him, Riker, but I'm not here on an assassination run, and I don't plan to be. I just want to prove myself, and leave." She turned back to the window.

"Good luck with that. They'll start lashing out at you sooner then later. Don't forget Kunsei, no matter what color you wear, you'll always be a Draconian."

Riker couldn't sleep that night, as he worried about Kunsei's future behavior, _I know she's no murderer, but I know Draconians have very bloodlusty tempers and always want revenge. Data's told me that she's told him she wants to kill Blaise. How serious is she? _

During the meeting, she hadn't even glared at Blaise, and she kept that calm attitude.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting…_

"Riker?" Kunsei's voice quietly filled the silent room, and Riker spotted her green eyes softly reflecting the little light, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I can't."

"Computer, dim lights…" Kunsei said, and seconds later, the lights slightly brightened, though it was still quite dark.

In the dim lights, Riker noticed Kunsei's uniform on the floor besides her bed, and he looked up.

Kunsei had sat up, her eyes tired as the blanket had fallen slightly, but her hand held it to her chest. Riker stared at her exposed, bare shoulders, his mind wondering into imagery about what else could be under that blanket.

He quickly pushed the images from his mind, as Kunsei cocked her head, "Why not?"

"Not tired."

"Bullshit." Kunsei smirked, "You're exhausted."

"And you're naked." Riker quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, _Fuck…what did I just say?_

Kunsei stared at him, her eyes glazed in confusion, "Riker…"

"I did not mean to say that…"

"Why are you freaking out about it? I thought you knew I sleep…without clothes on…no…wait…Data knows that." Kunsei looked at the floor, looking deep in thought.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know…I…" Riker was lost, what was going on?

"Calm down…I'm still wearing my pants."

"But no bra…" _Fuck you Riker, you're digging yourself deeper._

Kunsei stared at him, "Riker," she smirked, her eyes narrowed mischievously, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"There is…" _What are you doing Riker? _"But, I know you have that thing with Data."

"What about it?"

_I couldn't take you from him…he's my best friend, _"I…don't know…" He was at a dead end. The truth wanted to spill out of him, as he gazed at the half-naked teenager.

"Riker…" Kunsei leaned down and grabbed her bra off the floor. Under the cover, she put it on her body and then pushed aside the covers.

She approached him, and sat on the edge of his bed, "What is it Riker?"

It seemed to happen instantaneously, as Riker pulled her down and on top of him, and she hissed, "Riker!"

Her hiss was cut short as Riker attacked her mouth with his own, _What the hell am I doing?_

Against his hands, he felt her shoulder blades flex threateningly, as she tried to fight her way out of his grip, "Let go of me!"

Riker found himself to enveloped with fear to let her go, as her green eyes snapped into his gaze, the black pupils large and menacing.

She snarled and Riker cried out in pain as she snapped her sharpened teeth onto his neck.

Suddenly, the door hissed open, and Captain Blaise walked in, "I knew it!" He sneered as Kunsei let go of Riker, a small droplet of blood rolling from the corner of her mouth.

She snarled as the Captain as he shook his head, "You haven't changed. You may be a Commander, but you're still that same sex-crazed demon you were two years ago."

Riker's gaze snapped from Captain Blaise to Kunsei, and his heart panicked, as the menacing gaze she had given him, had evolved into pure hatred and desire for murder.

Kunsei snarled, her teeth bared.

"You just can't wait to kill me." Blaise said, walking farther into the room, towards her.

Her murderous glare was locked onto him, following him. She snarled again, more fiercely then before.

"So who's next…" Blaise cooed, his eyes spotting Kunsei's uniform on the other side of the room, "Picard?"

All at once, Kunsei screeched and pounced on the captain, slashing at him with claw-like nails and sharpened teeth. Blaise fumbled to call for security, but Kunsei swat at the Communicator and it slid across the floor.

Riker scrambled up, and grabbed Kunsei's uniform, throwing it over her face, and she sputtered ravenously, thrashing as Riker grabbed her.

One of her claws caught his shoulder as he attempted to contact the Enterprise, "Riker to Enterprise."

"What is it Riker?" Picard's voice said through Riker's own.

"Beam us onto the bridge, or anywhere, Kunsei's gone mad!"

"Acknowledged." Seconds later, Riker and Kunsei were energized and brought aboard the Enterprise.

They were on the bridge, as Kunsei finally broke free and whipped her uniform top off her head.

"You…bitch!" Kunsei snarled to Riker, "I could have killed him!"

"You shouldn't have attacked him in the first place!" Picard growled.

"I have my reasons!" Kunsei hissed, standing up, wiping blood of her chin and cheek.

Data stood up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed him away, "Just leave me alone."

She brushed by, grabbing her shirt, and walked into the turbo lift.

"Data," Picard said, "Follow her, and make sure she's okay."

Data nodded and followed her, and she acted like she didn't notice him as he walked into the turbo lift.

The doors closed and Kunsei snarled, pulling on her uniform, "Deck three."

"Same." Data said, and the lift whirred as it traveled to the deck.

"What happened?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Computer, stop lift." Data commanded and the lift stopped. "It is of my concern. Kunsei, what happened on the Malinche?"

"He deserved to die…" Kunsei muttered.

"Kunsei!" Data said.

"He called me a slutty demon. Said I haven't changed at all."

"Why did you call Riker what you did?"

"He…kissed me." Kunsei looked away.

Data sighed, "And that was when Blaise walked into the quarters."

"Yeah." Kunsei growled, "Computer resume to Deck three." And the lift whirred.

Data looked at her, "Kunsei…" He put his hand on her shoulder, "Do not let it bother you."

The lift stopped, and Kunsei locked her gaze into his, "Easy for you to say." She approached the door, and it hissed open.

With a final glance, Kunsei turned and walked out of sight.

The door closed and Data stood there alone. "Please specify your destination." The computer stated.

"Deck ten."

Data sat at the farthest back table in Ten Forward, the popular hang out spot of the Enterprise. He thought about what Kunsei had said two days ago.

"Data?" A dark-skinned woman stepped up to his table, and sat down across from him.

"Guinan," Data started, setting down his drink, and the women looked at him, "Something's bugging you."

"It is the matter regarding Kunsei, and her hostility towards Captain Blaise." Data said, "And regarding Commander Riker."

"Riker?" Guinan asked, "What did he do?"

"Kunsei had told me, that Riker kissed her on the Malinche." Data looked out the large window next to his table.

"Tell me, are you feeling…"  
>Data cut in, "You know I am incapable of feeling."<p>

"Yes. Then tell me, Data, how is Kunsei?"

"She was suspended of duty for a week, due to her attacks on Blaise, but she also seems avoiding Riker."

"Probably because of the kiss, knowing Riker, he is more likely to have kissed her, not the other way around."

The door to Ten Forward opened, and Kunsei walked in, out of her uniform, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a gray sleeveless shirt that was tucked into her jeans, revealing a black studded belt.

She didn't seem to take much notice to Data and Guinan, as she sat at the bar and ordered something from the bartender.

Guinan smiled, "Talk to her." And she stood up and walked away.

Data's gaze wandered to Kunsei and he stood up.

"Kunsei?"

Kunsei didn't look up from her glass, which harbored a deep purple fluid, "Yeah. What is it?" She sounded tired, and Data noticed her pale complexion.

It was now, that Data didn't know what to say to her, but he just stared at her.

She wasn't herself. Her skin was paler, and she seemed bonier and skinnier then before. The most noticeable thing was the absence of her energetic attitude.

Data sat down, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Kunsei growled, lazily grasping her glass and gulping half of it down.

"No."

"Then why'd you ask?" Kunsei shot a glare at him, and he noticed the bloodshot, maddened eyes. She sighed and took another mouthful of her drink, "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Something is bugging you. Anyone can tell."

Kunsei's glass hit the bar counter with a threatening crack, as she glared at Data hotly, "Well, it's no one's goddamn business!" She snarled.

"Hey! He's only trying to help you." Guinan said calmly from the other side of the counter.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine on my own!" Kunsei growled, standing up and walking out of Ten Forward.

Data felt shocked as he stared blankly in the direction the Draconian had left, "What was that about?"

"Picard to Data." Picard's voice sounded over the Communicator.

"Data here."

"All senior officers are reporting to the Conference Room."

"I will be there momentarily." Data said, and he turned to Guinan, "Excuse me."

Data sat at the long conference table, Picard at the front, and Worf, Riker, Geordi, and Troi all around the sides.

Data looked at Riker, who was seated across from him, and he had a look of sincere guilt in his eyes.

Picard sat back in his chair, "Are we all agreed that Kunsei's been acting…inconceivably lately?"

"If by inconceivably, like a total bitch, yeah." Geordi remarked, "She and I usually get along fairly well, but this mourning, she stopped by the engineering room to check something."

Picard sighed, "She shouldn't have. She's off duty, restricted from the bridge and the engineering sector."

"And I told her that." Geordi said, "She just snarled at me and said she wouldn't be long."

Data looked at Picard, "She is also acting very defensively. I just encountered her in Ten Forward, she did not seem to enjoy my presence."

Riker sighed, "If she's not warm to your presence, can't imagine who she'd want to be around."

"Her own kind." Troi said, speaking up, "Kunsei's going through a mild state of frustration and depression. She knows she can't talk to her hatred for Blaise in fear of rising suspicions. She really wants to talk to another Draconian."

Picard nodded, "But she can't…because no more exist."

"Data."

Data turned to Troi, "Yes."

"I need you to talk to Kunsei, or stay with her, comfort her. Even if she tries to pull away or push you away."

Picard looked at Data, "Troi's right, it may not seem like it, but Kunsei needs you."

"Kunsei?" Data stepped into the dimly lighted room.

"What?" The voice was annoyed and harsh, there was a rustle of sheets and then Kunsei appeared, her green eyes reflecting off the dim light. She leaned against the wall, "Even the android can't leave me alone, even when he's programmed to follow orders. This better be pretty goddamn important."

Data was confused by her hostility towards him, and he stepped farther into the small room, the door hissing behind him. Kunsei stepped back, holding her gaze on him.

"I am concerned about you."

"Bullshit, you can't feel concern." Kunsei growled.

Data felt strange inside, it was almost like there was a large, hot, bubble forming in his chest. It made him feel…_feel_ angry, "Kunsei, you are being unreasonable…disrespectful."

"Hard to be disrespectful to someone of a lower rank then you." Kunsei muttered and at that moment, Data noticed she was holding a small glass.

He stepped towards her again, and he noticed the clouded glare in her eyes, and he realized she was slightly intoxicated, "Kunsei! You are only fifteen! What do you think you are doing?"

"The replicator doesn't ask for an I.D, just my rank…" Kunsei muttered, turning her back and sitting back down on her bed, facing Data, putting her glass on the table next to her.

"Kunsei…"

"Why the fuck do you care?" Kunsei snarled.

Data was shocked at her hostility, more then shocked, maybe…a little angered.

"Stop talking like that!" He snapped back, now looming over her.

Kunsei, in turn, looked shocked at the slightly aggressive tone in the android's voice. Her green eyes snapped up him, "Data…"

"For the past few days, you have been acting like a bitch!"

Kunsei blinked, and even Data felt shocked at what he had said.

"So what?" Kunsei snorted.

Without thought, Data smacked her and she yelped in surprise, falling down onto her back. Her head hit the table, the glass falling to the floor and its contents spilling onto the carpet.

She stared at Data, in fear and confusion.

Data was shocked, his anger dulling out into shock and frustration.

"I'm sorry…" The words whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, "I…I just feel…so alone…"

Data looked up, seeing tears rolling down Kunsei's cheeks, "…I don't want to act the way I do…but I can't help it…when I feel alone…I feel weak…"

"And that makes you act so defensively." Data finished, sitting down next to her. She sat up, "When I was aboard the Malinche, I was only a Ensign, so Blaise took every advantage for granted. It came down to most of his crew members looking down on me…and soon, Blaise…." Kunsei coughed, her body tensing up.

Data, instinctively, put his arm around her, "Go ahead, tell me…"  
>"He…raped me…several times…" The words were raspy and weak, "Soon, the crew members noticed, and Blaise pinned it on me, said I was the one who raped him."<p>

Data was to stunned to response.

"After that, nobody liked me, or respected me…then…Blaise found out I was a Draconian, and then wanted nothing to do with me. And had me transferred to the Enterprise as a Lieutenant Commander." Kunsei coughed again, and pressed into Data, "I just…want it to be over!"

"Picard to Data! We need you up here now!" Picard's voice sounded, "And bring Kunsei with you!"

Kunsei looked at Data, who sighed, "We're on our way."

"It seems like Malinche has something to say to us." Picard said, as Data took his position and Kunsei stood behind him.

Worf growled, "We're being hailed sir."

"On screen." Picard remarked, standing up, as Captain Blaise appeared on the screen. Everyone gasped.

Three scars scored across his face, and he growled, "I want that Draconian bitch beamed aboard my ship now!"

Kunsei growled fiercely, which made Data wince.

Picard looked at the man, "I do not appreciate those choice words being shot at my crew, and I will not beam one of my Commanders over to your ship. Especially knowing what you'll do to her."

Blaise sneered, "I knew you wouldn't listen." At once the screen emptied to the void of space ahead of the Enterprise.

Picard started feeling concerned, "Data, where are…!" He had no time to finish, as the Enterprise suddenly, and violently, jerked and Kunsei snarled.

Worf growled, "The Malinche is firing its phasers at us!"

Kunsei raced out of the bridge and Picard turned to Data, "Follow her!"

Data did so, and discovered her down in the shuttle bay, "Kunsei, what are you doing?"

"Saving us!" Kunsei snarled, slamming her hand into the control panel, and the door to the air lock, opened.

"You are going to kill yourself!"

"I don't care." Kunsei called, jumping from the panel station, to the deck, the wind whipping her hair over her face. With a saddened glance at Data, she closed her eyes and collapsed, the force of the open air lock, throwing her in space. Data closed the door to the air lock and felt to shocked to move.

Kunsei opened her eyes, feeling the extreme cold of space on her shoulders. She sat on the Malinche saucer section, in front of her, Captain Blaise gazed at her in shock, behind thick glass.

Picard looked at Data as he walked onto the bridge, "What happened to Kunsei?" Data opened his mouth to respond, but Worf suddenly spoke up, "Captain, I'm picking up high concentrations of energy on the saucer section of the Malinche."

"On screen." Picard said, turning to the large window. He gasped, "The hell is that?"

Blaise cried out, "Get everyone out of here!"

There was a thunderous screech and Picard stepped back, "Oh shit!" _Don't do it Kunsei!_

Kunsei screeched and felt her body rip itself apart, large red wings gashing out of her back, horns curving from her head, her hands and feet knotting and sharpening in clawed hands. Her face lengthened and her teeth sharpened into bone-crushing fangs.

She snarled, her body half the size of the saucer she sat upon, tipping the ship forwards. She beat her wings and her tail lashed across the disc, creating a deep gorge in the metal.

A phaser beam attacked her and she screamed, diving behind the Malinche and fire erupted from her mouth to the main thrusters.

Picard watched the red dragon attack the ship, and he gasped, _That can't be Kunsei…_

Suddenly, to his shock and dismay, a phaser hit her and she screamed, the dragon disappearing and Worf called out, "Sir! The Malinche has had its Auto Destruct Sequence activated!"

"Set a reverse course! Warp 9! Get us out of here!"

Kunsei lay limp on the one remaining thruster, the blue light glaring onto her. She managed to glimpse the Enterprise warping out of sight.

Picard sat in his chair, and Data turned to him, "Captain."

"Yes?"

"The Malinche has detonated, sir."

Kunsei awoke in a strange room, and she gasped and sat up. _Where am I?_

A sudden pain caught her attention and she looked to her right arm, which was replaced from elbow down, with a mechanical one. Her fingers were metallic claws

"You finally woke up."

Kunsei turned to see a man standing at the doorway and she gasped, "Data!"

The man _looked _exactly like Data, but he laughed, "I am not Data. I am his brother, Lore."

"Lore? Are you an android too?"  
>"Yes. And so are you, my precious one. Semi-artificial that is." Lore smiled, stepping closer to her, "I found you badly burnt near here. You must have been in that explosion earlier."<p>

"I think…I caused it…" Kunsei said, staring at her mechanical arm.

"I was shocked to find, that only your right arm was destroyed, blown off actually. I created that one to replace it."  
>"My brain…it feels…fuzzy…"<p>

"That would be because the right side of your brain was also badly damaged. You have half a positronic brain, that side much like mine or my brother's." Lore chuckled, "It may take a few days for your body to get used to the changes."

"Huh…"

"How do you know my brother?" Lore asked.

"He…and I…I was a Commander on the Enterprise…" Kunsei her words began to slur together.

"So you're a Star Fleet officer?" Lore sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm glad you came here. I've been rather lonely lately."

"Alone…" Kunsei muttered, "…so…alone…" She leaned into Lore, her eyes half-lidded.

"You're still tired from the operation." Lore laid her down on the bed, "Get some sleep."

Picard sat in his quarters, feeling sorry for himself, when Riker stepped in, "You wanted me?"

"Yes. Sit." Picard motioned to the spot on the couch next to him.

Riker sat down and Picard sighed, "I never…should have sent her over with you…I should have listened to you."

"It's to late now. Stop worrying about something you cannot change." Riker urged.

"But I can't!" Picard growled.

"Calm down, Captain." Riker said.

"I just…I feel like it's my responsibility for her death."

Riker looked at his captain, "But it's not."

"But I can't…" Picard was cut off as Riker leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Riker…" Picard mumbled, as the Commander pulled away, but his face kept close to the other man's. After a moment's time, Picard pulled Riker back and their mouths met again.

Data lay awake that night, unable to sleep. He sat up and winced, something inside him had been growing for sometime, and he couldn't process it very well.

_What is this…feeling?_

"Data?" A voice wandered into his room, and he turned to see Geordi had entered.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I…do not know…" Data said, "There has been…this emotion maybe, that I cannot process."

"Does it have anything to do with Kunsei…and the fact she's gone?"

"I believe it does."

"Sadness, anguish, it could be a number of things Data." Geordi sighed, "And it's all natural. Human even."

"I do not want to feel these emotions…"

"Well, without an emotion chip, you can't really control these things."

Data stood up, and faced his friend, "I just…miss her…" He suddenly felt…choked up.

"Data…" Geordi put his hand on the man's shoulder, "It'll be okay."

Kunsei woke up again, this time, feeling strength surging through her.

"Do you always do this?"

Kunsei turned to face Lore, "Do what?"

"Sleep, wake up, then sleep some more?"

"No." Kunsei sat up, noticing new clothes on her body, just like the ones she had been wearing before her transformation and attack on the Malinche, and she looked back to her right arm, replaced by dark gray metal and metallic claws.

Two lights, a green and a red, blinked on and off in an alternative pattern. Another light, a narrow strip of light blue, ran up the side of the metal, fading dimly then brightening again.

"Your arm is operating perfectly!" Lore exclaimed, sounding self-victorious.

"What about if I malfunction? What if my positronic net breaks down?" The girl asked, as if testing the older man.

Lore chuckled, "I have figured out a way so that the positronic net, neural net, any malfunction can be fixed and taken care of from that arm."

Kunsei stared at it, her focus concentrated on the two, blinking lights.

"You are a fascinating subject, tell me, what species are you?"

"Draconian." Kunsei blurted out, without much thought.

Lore stared at her, "The last of your kind…" He muttered, "What an honor."

Kunsei sighed, "They…abandoned me…"

"You mean Picard, Riker…Data…if that's what you mean by they, then yes, they did abandon you." Lore said, his eyes gleaming.

"Why?"

"I can't answer that."

"Blaise…"

"Yes…Captain Blaise is dead. The idiot accidentally set the time until self-destruct to, I think, one minute instead of ten." Lore said.

Kunsei glared up at him, "How do you know that?"

"When Federation ships are close enough, I can access their sensor logs and recent orders, such as the order of self-destructing the ship."

Kunsei didn't reply, but glared down at the floor, "He had it coming."

"Blaise was kind of a pushover, wasn't he?" Lore mumbled to himself, "Judging from the Captain's logs…what did you say your name was?"

"I never told you my name."

"Then tell me now."

"Kunsei…"

Lore looked at her, "Kunsei? I know that name, showed up on Blaise's logs all the time. You really gave him hell on the Malinche."

"He raped me. And then told his crew it was my fault. Of course I gave him hell." Kunsei snarled.

"I like your style kid." Lore said, then muttered, "If only I could give him hell." He turned around to tap at a nearby control panel.

"Who?"

"My creator, my so-called father. I only knew him as Professor Noonian Soong. But he disassembled me, shut me down, and abandoned me." Lore growled.

"That sucks. So why don't you?"

"He's dead."

Kunsei fell silent, _So if this Soong guy is Lore's father, then he must be Data's father too. _"So…we're both alone…abandoned…"

Lore turned to her, "Yes. But not anymore." He smirked, "You and I have so much in common." His hand brushed her cheek and Kunsei looked up at him.

"You look…just like him." Kunsei whispered, her hand lightly grasping the older man's.

"I know…"

"Data…and I…we had… something special. I wouldn't call it love…"

"Was it going to turn into that?"

"I…don't know. Data can't feel emotions. Not freely anyways. Every now and then, he'd report that he felt _something_ but couldn't process it." She looked back down at the floor, "But I doubt, even he could freely feel emotions, it wouldn't have happened. The way I was acting."

Lore put his finger under her chin, making her looked at him, "Maybe…things can be different with us…"

"Lore…" Kunsei whispered.

"Shush." Lore hooked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

Their mouths met and they caressed, tears rolling down Kunsei's cheek, _Data…_

Kunsei pulled away, and leaned into his chest and took in the familiar scent, and another, more foreign scent.

"Kunsei…"

She looked up and Lore was looking down at her, "There's someone you need to meet."

Picard woke up, feeling Riker's arm around his body, "Riker…"

The man stirred, "Mmmm…" His arm pulled Picard closer and he chuckled, "Riker. Let go of me."

"Why…" Riker asked, half asleep.

"Because…someone will walk in a see us." Picard shifted onto his back, feeling the sheet slide off his bare chest.

Riker opened his eyes and looked at the man, "So?"

"Riker!" Picard exclaimed, a little shocked and fearful at the smirk on the man's face.

"Calm down."

"I will not. Last time I calmed down, _this _happened." Picard said.

"What happened?" Riker asked, sitting up, the sheet falling from his naked shoulders.

"We had sex, Riker." Picard said bluntly.

"Well, aren't we subtle this mourning." Riker said, leaning forwards and kissing Picard.

Picard returned the gesture, a little too ravenously.

"Oh…Captain…" Riker moaned, feeling the man's warm hand sweep over sensitive skin.

"Data to Picard."

Picard grabbed the small Communicator of his bedside table, "What is it Data?" He lay on his belly, and he felt Riker crawl onto him, sweetly kissing his neck. Picard struggled to hold back a soft moan.

"You are needed on the bridge. We have picked up something on the sensors."

"On my way. Picard out." Picard lightly pushed Riker off and he smirked, "So what now?"

"What on Earth do you mean?" Picard asked, pulling on his uniform.

"This whole relationship?"

Picard smirked, "We pretend like it doesn't exist and we are nothing more then Commander and Captain, close friends perhaps."

Riker smirked, his eyes flashing mischievously, "Yes sir."

Lore lead Kunsei through a damp tunnel, until they reached what looked like a Transporter Room.

"Lore…where are we going?"

"You'll see." Lore said, as they stood on the platform.

Seconds later, they were energized and Kunsei gasped. The tunnel had disappeared, and now, wires, machines, and lights were all around the two.

"Lore…?" Kunsei asked shakily, she knew where she was, aboard a Borg cube. Lore took hold of her wrist, "It's okay. You're not going to be assimilated to the Borg collective."

Kunsei leaned close to Lore, as a Borg brushed by them, stopping to turn and stare at her, and then at Lore, before turning back and walking away.

"Come on."

Picard and Riker stepped onto the bridge, Picard taking a seat at the center chair, "On screen."

Momentarily, the screen fizzed and a Borg cube popped up.

Picard felt his heart race, "Damn it all. Data, status."

"It does seem to be moving, and its dimensions are far greater then that of a normal Borg cube."

Riker looked at Picard, "It's bigger then before."

"Damn."

Data looked at the panel, "It has almost three hundred thousand Borg inside."

"They've grown." Picard said, "Riker, lead an away team onboard."

"Aye Captain, Data you're with me." Riker said, walking into the turbo lift, Data following close behind.

Kunsei followed Lore, the Borg they past looking at her with emotionless faces.

Finally, they entered a large cavern, and Kunsei gasped at the narrow green tube that seemed to shank the center of the Borg cube, like a stem that held together the entire thing.

"I brought her." Lore called, his voice triumphant, but his eyes vengeful.

"You did now, good." A feminine voice wandered into the cavern, and Kunsei looked up, to see a bald woman, thin metal rods poking through her head, standing on a platform above them.

She stepped down the metal staircase and towards them.

Kunsei's instinct screamed at her to snarl, and she did, opening her mouth and baring her sharpened canines. The semi-organic woman chuckled, "A fine addition to my collection."

Her thin, boney fingers glided over Kunsei's cheek, and the Draconian snarled more fiercely.

"She is…not to be assimilated. She is a challenger to your throne."

"Ah, this should be fun. No one has ever won, they just end up assimilated." The woman turned around and Lore's voice met Kunsei's ear, "That is the Borg Queen. I've been setting up battles with the strongest warriors I could find to throw her off her throne."

"Why?"

"She's a seductive bitch, a whore, and a complete disgrace." Lore growled, "You destroyed a Federation flagship easily. I have high faith in you."

Kunsei looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"I didn't want you to back down."

Kunsei snarled, under her breath, "What made you think I wanted to do this?"

"Kunsei," Lore's gaze locked into hers, "If you're the new Borg Queen, the Federation will leave you alone."

The Draconian's eyes flashed from fear to sudden desire for victory, then quickly back to fear, "I can't win."

"You can, summon up that red dragon side of yours." Lore said, "Now go!"

Kunsei turned to face the Borg Queen, who held a long, blade-like weapon, "Lore, I have to be frank, but I have never seen such a weak opponent before."

Kunsei suddenly snarled, dropping to all fours, and her shoulders flexing, "Watch it bitch!" She streaked forwards and her metallic claws scored along the woman's cheek, blood dotting the floor.

"Why you…!" The Queen growled, swinging her blade around and catching Kunsei's neck with it. The girl screamed, before falling limp.

Lore watched in dismay as the Queen loomed over the Draconian, the blade posed over the heart, "Any last words?"

Suddenly, fire erupted from the girl, and the Queen screamed, blinded for a moment. In that moment, Lore watched as Kunsei's body twisted and cracked, and a smaller version of a humanoid red dragon took her place, blood dripping from where the wings had gashed through her skin.

Her right arm remained mechanical.

She snarled loudly and fiercely, as she pounced the Queen, claws digging into her body and she screamed, sparks of electricity danced across the dragon's red scales.

The Queen had dropped her weapon and stared at the dragon in fear.

In a sudden movement, Kunsei surged forwards and latched her teeth on the Borg's neck, thrashing and clawing at her stomach.

There was a repulsive rip and a sickening crack as Lore watched Kunsei tear out and snap the Queen's cybernetic, artificial, spine, rendering the woman dead.

Kunsei spat out the broken metal, snarling at the Queen.

She noticed other Borg standing around, Lore stepping up to her, "You did it…"

Kunsei squatted on her legs and rested her elbows on her knees. Her green eyes glared at the Borg, "What the hell are you staring at? Get out of here!"

To her surprise, they obeyed and dispersed.

Lore chuckled, "You are the new Borg Queen…" He held a dagger behind his back.

Kunsei smirked at him, "To bad you won't have your chance." In a lightning fast movement, Kunsei sunk her claws into Lore's crotch and her fangs fastened themselves on his neck, sending a powerful wave of electricity through him, short circuiting every circuit in his body and he screamed.

He lay there limp, and Kunsei turned to a passing Borg, "You!"

He turned and Kunsei stood on her back legs, much like a human, "Take this android and your old queen, and disassemble them, use there leftover parts for future assimilations."

The Borg nodded and took Lore and the dead queen with him, out of sight.

Kunsei sighed, her body aching at the stress of the battle, "Oh Lord Kacuzo, help me."

Riker and Data walked through the machine and wire crowded decks of the Borg cube. The Borg they past didn't even glance them as they walked by.

"Data, this is odd. The Borg should be attacking us."

"Perhaps, they see no threat in us."

"I find that unlikely, come on, andlet's find the center of this damn thing." Riker growled.

After several turns, the narrow green tube coming into view.

The men walked into the cavern, and Data looked around, "I do not detect any life-form readings."

"Let's just find the Queen and tell her to back off."

Data looked over Riker's shoulder, and gasped, "Kunsei!"

Riker turned and the two stared at a humanoid dragon, her body shaped much like a humans', her face flat and her chest swelled. Black horns curved behind her head, three on each side, and her wings were folded.

Her green eyes flashed, and her mechanical arm jerked. Her tail lashed in anger as she glared at the men.

Riker stepped towards the red dragon, "Kunsei…"

She stepped back.

Data looked at her, "Have you been assimilated?"

No response. The dragon just continued to glare at them.

"Kunsei!" Riker called out her name, and her focus locked onto him.

"What?" She growled, her pointed ears flicking once.

"Have you-"

"No. I am not of the Borg collective."

"Then, can you tell us where the Queen is?" Riker asked.

Both men were shocked to see a murderous smirk cross the Draconian's face, "You're looking at her."

"Kunsei, you're the Borg Queen?" Riker exclaimed.

"I killed the previous one, and I killed Lore." Kunsei growled.

Data locked his gaze onto her, "Lore? My brother? I thought he was shut down!"

"Well, he wasn't. He saved my life by creating a replacement for my arm," she held up her mechanical right arm, "And the right side of my brain is positronic. You could say I am half-android now."

Riker growled, "What are you doing here? If you're not dead, come back to the Enterprise, where you belong!"

Kunsei suddenly hissed, her fangs bared, "Go back? Go back? I destroyed the Malinche! A Federation ship! Do you really think the Federation is going to accept me back!" Her eyes flared in anger.

"I belong here! Among the Borg, they don't care about my differences! They only obey my orders!"

"Kunsei! You're bullshitting yourself! You don't belong here!" Riker growled back.

There was a sudden cry of pain and Data stepped back in shock, Riker hitting the floor, unconscious and two deep gashes across his chest, blood darkening the red of his uniform.

"Kunsei…" Data looked at the dragon, two of her metal claws smeared by blood.

"He looked just like you."

He looked at Kunsei, her gaze resting on him, "Lore, I mean."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "He pretended to love me…taking my feelings towards you to his advantage…" She growled, "And then…he tried to kill me for power!" Her body shook.

Data just gazed at her, as she stared at Riker's unconscious body, "I wish I were dead. I wish…that explosion killed me…"

"Do not think that way!" Data said.

"What can you do about it?" Kunsei collapsed to her knees, her wings flapping down limply against the sides of her body.

Data walked up next to her, and knelt down, putting his hand on her back, between her wings, "I know, that I can comfort you. You do not belong here."

Kunsei focused her eyes on the green tube, "Where do I belong?"

"I cannot answer that question."

"The cold advice from an android." Kunsei laughed quietly, "Take Riker and leave."

She stood up weakly, and Data followed.

"You said he took your feelings for me to his advantage…"

Kunsei turned her head to him, one eyes gazing at him over her wing, "So what? What good are feelings to you?"

Data felt hurt at the words, "Lately, I have been feeling certain emotions."

"Like what?" Kunsei asked softly, turning her body.

"Anguish, sadness…" Data stepped up against her, taking her mechanical hand in his, "Loneliness…"

Kunsei's green eyes gazed up at him, glazed over with fear and pain, "Data…"

Without another word, Data leaned down and kissed her.

She returned the gesture, before they pulled away, and she leaned into him, her natural hand resting against his chest, tears dotting his uniform, "I…just want to go home…"

"Then come back with us…" Data whispered.

"I…can't." Kunsei whispered back, and Data looked at her, "Kunsei, stop saying that…"

"Data…" She pushed him away lightly, "Just go." She turned and walked away.

Data stared blindly in her direction, feeling hurt and betrayed, before he picked up Riker and contacted the Enterprise, "Beam us aboard."

Data sat in his quarters, looking down at his desk hopelessly. His body shook slightly from the constant sensation of pain, knowing Kunsei would never come back.

He suddenly felt something cold touch his arm and his gaze wandered to the sensation.

On his arm, a tear had fallen, a small droplet that reflected only slightly off the dim lighting. Data reached up to his face and discovered another droplet.

_Kunsei…_

He stood up and wiped the single tear off his face, and left his quarters.

Kunsei gazed at the green tube, huddled in a hidden alcove, human, hugging her knees to her chest, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her body shook in fear, the flashbacks of her days on the Enterprise repeating themselves. The laughs and moments on the bridge and with her friends and fellow crew members.

_They're gone…_Kunsei thought, hugging herself closer.

The images of her and Data were the strongest, and she had to bite her non-metallic hand to keep herself from crying out in despair, _What have I done…?_

She suddenly felt something touch her shoulder and she looked up.

"It is time to come home."

"Data…" Kunsei muttered, as he helped her stand up and she leaned against him, "Take me with you!" She broke down, holding Data close to her, tears dropping to the floor.

"Of course."

Kunsei lay on her back, underneath Data, in her quarters, naked and her hand bandaged because of her desperate attempts not to cry earlier.

But the tears rolled down her cheeks in relief as they kissed for endless hours, caressing each other.

In Picard's room, it was much the same, Picard and Riker caressing in relief that Riker was okay, even after his near fatal encounter with Kunsei. They kissed and soon fell asleep together.

Kunsei had fallen asleep in Data's arms, afraid to let him go.

Data ran his hand down her spine, whispering in her ear, "I will not leave you again."

Kunsei only responded with a fresh tear rolling down her cheek onto Data's arm.

**Fin **


End file.
